


welcome home, theseus

by gay_angels



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dream Smp, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Roleplay, Tommy Imprisonment, i am. so soRRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_angels/pseuds/gay_angels
Summary: Right. He was locked in prison with the biggest asshole on the entire server.
Kudos: 15





	welcome home, theseus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [404cord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=404cord).



Tommy eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the intense light in front of him. He was sat in a corner, looking at quite possibly the _brightest_ wall he'd ever seen. Why the hell was a wall that bright? He blinked a few times before he finally noticed the figure to his right.

Right. He was locked in prison with the biggest asshole on the entire server.

"Dream, man what the hell—" he started, but the look on Dream's face made him snap his mouth shut. Bloodlust was the only word that came to mind. Dream's eyes were wide, pupils dilated. There was a small smile on his face, and his hair was falling out of the bun it was tied into. "...Dream?"

Tommy slowly reached out to put a hand on Dream's shoulder, but flinched back when he heard yelling coming from beyond the lava wall. Dream took no notice, still staring down at the floor. Tommy swallowed, taking a small step back.

It was Sam who was yelling, apparently. He burst through the lava wall, not even bothering to wait for the flow to stop. Tommy supposed it was pretty nice to have flame resistant armor. "Sam! Thank god—" he started, but was abruptly cut off.

"What did you do?!" Sam's voice was strangled, and he was looking straight at Dream. The question was met with silence. Sam surged forward, slamming Dream into the far wall of the cell. Tommy jumped back, trying to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Sam's hand was on Dream's neck. Ready to kill. "What the _fuck_ did you do?!"

"Sam what're you—"

"He taunted me," Dream finally responded, chin up in defiance. "He never knew when to shut his mouth." His smile only grew as he spoke, and Tommy swallowed thickly.

Sam's breathing was labored as he slammed Dream against the wall once more before letting him go. Dream collapsed on the floor, coughing and grasping at his neck.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Tommy shouted, but both men ignored him. Sam turned slowly to look at the ground. The same spot that had Dream's attention minutes before. Tommy turned to look at whatever was so fucking interesting.

His stomach lurched. It was— it couldn't be.

"Oh god, Tommy," Sam choked out, kneeling down.

No, no no no no no _no._ This wasn't real. None of this was real.

On the ground next to Sam was...it was _him._ It was his body: the shirt he had put on that day, the bandana that Tubbo hadn't stopped making fun of him for wearing, the shoes he desperately needed to replace. But— but that couldn't be him. He was standing right next to Sam, talking to him, talking to Dream. "Sam, stop fucking with me. What the hell is going on?"

But Sam didn't seem to hear him. Tommy's hands flew up to his head. This wasn't happening, this was a prank, right? He stumbled backwards until he hit the wall, hands shaking as they tugged at his hair. He looked back down at— at his _body_ and resisted the urge to throw up. Sam had grabbed him by the shoulders, but no response. Tommy watched as his own head lolled to the side, blood dripping from his nose onto the obsidian floor. Sam set him down gently, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You really should have listened to him, Sam," Tommy's head snapped to look at Dream, who was still grasping at his neck. Tommy noticed with a start that Dream's knuckles were split, and his hands covered in blood. There was more blood splattered all across the front of his jumpsuit. _My blood,_ Tommy realized as his hand flew to cover his mouth. 

"But hey, it's okay. You were doing your best," Dream stood up, taking a slow step forward. Sam turned violently, unsheathing his trident and aiming it at Dream's neck. Dream's hands raised in a mock surrender, but he made no move to retreat. "After all," he continued, smile only growing, "you're only one guy." Sam's eyes flashed with recognition. 

"Okay I have had _enough._ Someone needs to explain to me right fucking now what is going on," Tommy's voice was quiet, and shook with unshed tears. Neither Dream or Sam reacted. Tommy reached out his hand to grab Sam's trident, but stopped when he got a look at his arm. He could...he could see _through_ it. Not only that, but there was a slight blue tint to it as well. He looked down at the rest of his body. He was—he racked his brain for the word—translucent. He looked like— 

_Oh no._ Tommy needed to get out of there. He whirled around to the far wall of the cell. Sam and Dream were arguing behind him, but he couldn't make out a word over the pounding in his head. His hands came to rest flat against the obsidian wall, and he pressed. Pressed as hard as he could, willing his body to simply phase through the wall like he'd seen been done hundreds of times before. "C'mon, come _on!_ " With one final shove, he felt himself fall forward. He was suddenly surrounded in darkness. Ignoring the anxiety rising in his chest, he began walking forward. The walls of the prison were thick, this much he knew. How thick, he didn't know. But he kept walking, picking up the pace until he could feel the pain of his feet slapping the ground as he ran.

Sunlight assaulted his eyes when he finally emerged. The grass moved lazily in the wind. It was only midday. Tommy didn't know why that knowledge startled him so much. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Not like it mattered; nobody would be able to see him anyway.

The tears started to fall as he did, knees hitting the ground hard. He brought his hands up to hug himself, sobbing in the middle of the quiet field. _It wasn't meant to end like this,_ he thought. _Dream wasn't meant to ruin my future._ But deep down, Tommy knew that was a lie he told himself just so he could sleep at night. It was always going to end like this. Just him versus Dream. Only he had always hoped he would be the one to win.

Tommy wasn't sure how long he sat there in the grass. Eventually he ran out of tears, his sobs reduced to quiet hiccups that shook his whole body. He had no idea what he was going to do. Where was he meant to go? Nobody knew he was stuck here, and nobody would be able to see him except—

"Tommy?"

The voice had come from behind him. _That voice._ Tommy turned slowly, only to find himself looking at, "Wilbur," he exhaled, scrambling up to his feet. Before Wilbur could get another word out he was tackling him, hugging him so hard he would be afraid he was crushing him to death in another life.

Wilbur managed to stay upright, bringing his hands around Tommy's shoulders to hug him just as fiercely. "Tommy I— what are you doing here?" Wilbur's voice shook ever so slightly.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to forget the image of his own body, beaten and bloody, laying on the floor of Dream's prison cell. "I don't know, Wilbur. I don't know what happened." Voice cracking, Tommy's eyes started to fill with tears again.

Wilbur rested his hand on the back of Tommy's head, pulling him impossibly closer to his chest. "It's okay, Tommy. You're okay." And just for a moment, Tommy let himself believe that lie.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up....so much longer than i intended it to be


End file.
